One Nightmare to Another
by FaithHopeandLove951
Summary: A person from the past comes back into the lives of the CSI's.
1. Chapter 1

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter One

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I am just writing this for fun and in hopes that others will enjoy the story._

_It has been too many years since I've seen the outside of that horrid place. Those dingy walls that I was forced to live within, just because I trusted him. Trusted him to remember who I am. Just because I had given him a part of me and he took that and thrown it in my face and for that I hate him, but at the same time I know it wasn't his fault. It was the fault of the people he works with and they will have to pay for that. He will have to watch as I make them pay._

_One by one, he will see that it doesn't pay to have anyone else as a friend. I am the only one that he needs and the only one that he will ever have for the rest of our lives._

He looks around the room and smiled. It had been a long time since he'd been there and he was glad it would be his last. Before this day was over he would make sure that this whole building was destroyed, just like his dreams was destroyed in this room years before.

_Soon, I will have what was meant to be mine, and when I do he will know that I am the only one that he will every need for now and forever._

_Faith Hope and Love_

Looking out the window of his truck, Nick didn't hear half of what the driver had said to him. His mind on the city lights outside instead of how crowded it seemed in the small area. He had been in the hospital for two weeks, and today he was going home for the first time since he had been buried alive in that darn box.

"I tell you, I thought that mom was going to have a heart attach right then and there," Nick heard his brother Robert say. He turned to look at his brother and wondered what he was talking about. "Hmmm?"

Robert smiled as he turned to Nick and then looked back to the road and stirred the vehicle down the street that lead to Nick's community. "I'm glad I had a chance to come here when mom and dad headed back to Dallas. It's going to be good spending some time with you and learning more about what it's like living away from Dallas, if only for a few weeks."

Nick sighed as he turned his attention back to the lights outside. "Sometimes I really wish things were more like back home. That we had more open range without having a desert."

"Do you miss Dallas?"

The CSI nodded, "Yeah at times, but I love my job. Enjoy working with the guys here. I don't think I will every go back to Dallas to live. Vegas is my home now."

Pulling into Nick's driveway, Robert parked the car and turned his attention to his brother. "You go on inside and I'll get your things and bring them in."

Nick didn't need to be told twice. He just wanted to be in his home and in his own bed. He was tired and at that moment, he didn't care what happened with the rest of the day. He just hoped he could get a few hours sleep without the nightmares coming back to haunt him.

_Faith Hope and Love_

Gil Grissom sat at his desk filling out paper work when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he waved for Brass to enter. "Hi Jim, I thought you went home already."

The CSI frowned as he saw the sad expression on his friends face. "What's wrong?"

Jim took a deep breath before starting. "I just got a call from Upstairs. It seems that Nigel Crane has escaped."

"What…how could this have happened. I thought he was in a high security area." Grissom said standing and moved closer to where the detective stood.

"I don't know how it happened yet. Another district is over that case. I'm going to head over and see what I can do to help find Crane and get him back where he belongs before he can do any damage."

Grissom thought for a moment. "Nick was released from the hospital a little while ago. His brother was bringing him home. I need you to get someone there and at his door at all times. He has been though too much already, I don't want anything else to happen to him."

Brass held up his hand to stop the CSI as he headed toward the door. "I've just called for a Black and White to be sent to his home."

"Good, Nick can't handle anything like this right now…" Grissom started to pace. "My God he's hasn't really dealt with being buried alive…and now this had to happen."

"We'll make sure that nothing happens to him…" Brass explained as his cell phone started to ring.

"Brass…WHAT! Are you sure? Yeah I'm on my way and will have a forensic team with me. Yeah." Brass looked to Grissom tears already forming in his eyes. "We've got a new case. That was a call from the Black and white sent to Nick's. His house is inflamed and several firefighter teams are trying to put it out."

Grissom looked at the man for several moments before asking, "was Nick at home?"

Brass nodded, "His car was in the driveway. They don't know if he was inside the house, but no one saw anyone come out after Nick was spotted going in with his brother."

_Faith Hope and Love_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the five CSI's looked at the scene before them. The flames that had destroyed their friend's home were being slowly put out. Each one's mind going a million miles a minute, and each one said a prayer that no one was inside and by some miracle Nick and his brother had gotten out.

As they watched, they each remembered weeks before how Nick had struggled to live for hours in that box, they couldn't see how all that could have happened just for a fire to take his life now.

After some time, they heard one of the fire fighter's call out, "We've got a body in here."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter Two

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I am just writing this for fun and in hopes that others will enjoy the story._

Gil Grissom looked at the body that lay on the floor, he closed his eyes for a moment and only hearing someone clear their throat did he open them. He could see that the man that stood before him was having a hard time. He himself was having a hard time in the crime scene that use to be Nick Stokes home.

"Thanks for coming so quickly David," he heard Jim Brass say as they both turned to look at Grissom.

Not knowing what to say David knelt down beside the body. It was the same size as Nick, but as anyone in the room could tell, there was no way to ID the body at the present location. There had been too much damage. He examined the charred remains and looked up at Grissom. "Cause of death is gunshot wound to the side of the head. I really can't tell more than that here, but after getting him back to the lab, we'll be able to examine the body more carefully and give you more."

David's eyes filled with tears as he stood. "Sorry this happened to him."

Grissom shook his head; "We're not assuming anything until we know for a fact that this is Nick. Until we do, this is another John Doe." With that he started doing his job. Processing the room. He had given the other rooms and the outside of their friends home to the other CSI's, not wanting them to have to witness what he had to while processing the living room.

He continued to do his job until he saw the body bag that now held the remains being zipped up. His only thought was how he had watched Nick inside the Plexiglas casket. A single tear ran down his cheek as he watched David head out of the room.

Outside, Warrick watched as David and another examiner exited the house. The body that had been found in the house was being brought out by the two men and it took all the willpower he had not to rush over to find out for sure. Instead he turned his attention to the other CSI who was watching the examiners load up and head out. Neither he, nor Catharine said a word; they knew what the other was thinking. They had a job to do and they weren't going to leave a stone unturned until they got the information that they needed.

_Faith Hope and Love_

Pulling open the drawer, David turned to his boss. "This isn't going to be easy. The body is really charred." He said as he uncovered the remains.

Robbins looked down at the body before him. Some days he really hated his job and today was defiantly one of them. Looking to where David stood staring down at the corpse he knew that even though the young man was the one that had pick up the body that lay before them he still was having a hard time of it. "Would you like to leave the room while I do this or do you want to stay." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'll understand if you want to leave. This isn't going to be easy."

Clearing his throat to stop himself from losing it, David turned tear filled eyes toward the older man. "I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

Nodding David looked back down at the body. "Yeah."

Robbins turned his attention back to the task at hand. "The only way that we're going to be able to ID him is through dental records. The body is too far gone to ID any other way."

The younger man just nodded as they started the task before.

_Faith Hope and Love_

Hodges waited for the printout to come out of the printer and looked at Sara. She had brought in a sample of what had been used to cause such an uncontrollable fire in Nick's house. "You were right. It was defiantly kerosene."

Reading over the printout Sara nodded. From the smell alone she knew what it was, but she still wanted to make sure everything was done right. "Thanks," she said in a small voice before heading toward the door. She was almost in the hallway when David called her name. Turning she looked toward him.

"Do they know yet?" He asked.

Shaking her head she excited the room and headed toward where Warrick was going over a shoeprint he had gotten from in front of the back window to Nick's home. "We were right, the house was drenched in kerosene."

Warrick looked up from the shoe draft. "The shoe was a man's size 10 and a half. Looks like a work boot of some sort, but I have to run it to know for sure what make." He motioned for her to come on in. "How are you holding up?"

She shook her head; "I'm just trying to work on the case right now. I can't let myself believe that Nick was in that house, but I…" She couldn't go one, even knowing that she needed to stay strong, her mind kelp playing the scene of Nick inside that casket and the sounds of his cries as they were trying to free him.

"We're all scared… right now. We've just need to stay focused. I know it's going to be hard, but if you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." Warrick said going closer to where she stood.

"I know you're right…but how can this be happening so soon after Nick was buried like that," she couldn't stop the tears that were now falling. "This isn't right. He should be home right now. Getting better…"

Warrick went to her side, pulling her into a comforting embraces. "Everything is going to be alright. One way or another…it will." Even as he said it, he himself couldn't believe those words.

"What about if that wasn't Nick? What if he was taken again? How can he deal with that right now? You know how he was in the hospital. He was barely hanging on." She pulled away from Warrick. "You know what that means. That chances are his brother was the one killed."

"If that is the case, we're going to find Nick and bring him home." He let his eyes meet hers. "If that's the case, we will help him like we did before. As his friends, we'll be there for him."

She broke the eye contact as Warrick's cell phone started to ring.

"Warrick. Yeah, Sara's with me, we'll meet you there," he closed up his phone and looked at Sara. "That was Catherine, they have the results back on the dental records. We have an meeting in fifteen minutes to discuss what we have so far."

_Faith Hope and Love_

Sara, Warrick and Greg sat around the conference table waiting for Catherine and Grissom to enter, each knowing that the information they were going to be given would change their lives. Each one cursing the one they believed was responsible, Nigel Crane. After waiting five minutes Catherine and Grissom walked though the door. In their hands the each held a folder.

From the looks on their faces, it wasn't good new. Catherine opened the folder that she was carrying as she took a seat. At that moment, it seemed that everyone was sitting on pins and needles.

"Ok, we have a name to the body…" Grissom said passing out some papers. Team members started to read as Grissom told them what they had been waiting hours to know.

To be continued...

_Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone who has read this story and everyone that has reviewed the first chapter. I am glad that you are enjoying it. Your kind words were wonderful. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter Three

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I am just writing this for fun and in hopes that others will enjoy the story._

Warrick's head shot up as he read the paper in his shaky hand. Looking up his eyes met Grissom's. "It's…"

Grissom nodded, "Not Nick's body. It turned out to be an Officer Brian Michael's." He let his eyes move across the room, until he had made eye contact with everyone. "That would be the same officer Michaels that was at the "Trash Run" Nick was taken from."

"What in the Hell happened at Nick's house?" Sara asked standing and going over to the trashcan. Making that an excuse to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Grissom gave her a knowing look. He, himself wanted to cry, but right now wasn't the time. He had to get onto this case. And the truth was, they didn't have anything to go by and that was frustrating him to no ends. "That's what we have to find out."

_Faith Hope and Love_

Hours Earlier, Nick's House

_As Nick unlocked his door, he turned to give his brother a quick glance as he entered his house. He had made it a few steps when he saw Officer Brian Michaels, on his knees in the middle of his living room. "What the…" He started to say as he headed to where the officer was bound and gagged before him. A noise from the corner of the room caught his attention. Spinning around he came face to face with a man he had hoped he would never see again, Nigel Crane._

_"Well, well, well," Nigel said closing the door and waving Nick's spare gun around. "We've got one more guest to join us before we can begin."_

_Nick couldn't take his eyes away from Crane. He was too much in shock to think at the moment. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be real. How could he be going from one hellish nightmare to another?_

_"Hey Nick," Robert called as he opened the door and entered his brother's home. "How about we order…" He trailed off as he took in the scene before him. "What's going on here?"_

_"Well, if it isn't Robert Stokes. Welcome to the party," Nigel said as he turned his attention back to Nick and then gave a quick look back at Robert. "Close the door and go sit on the couch."_

_Nick finally was able to talk, "How did you get out,Crane?"_

_Nigel just laughed. "What can I say, I have friends in high places." He motioned to a chair that was across from where Robert just sat. "The chair, take a seat Nick." Nick watched as the man nervously still waved the gun. Not wanting anyone to get hurt he did as he was asked. _

_"You know Nick, I knew when I heard that you had been taken that I needed to get out of that place. I had hoped that your people would protect you, but it seems that they couldn't…" He moved until he was standing behind Michaels. "Because of this piece of trash you had to suffer, you had to face being buried alive. When I heard about that Nick, I knew I had to be the one to protect you." Placing the fun at the back of the man's head he cocked the pistol. _

_Nick was on his feet again, "No, please Nigel." He screamed. He was scared, and at that moment felt very drained. "It wasn't his fault…please don't."_

_Nigel gave him a sympathetic smile. "But it was, he didn't protect you. He needs to be punished."_

_"You have no right to punish him," Nick shouted, this timein anger. How dare Nigel Crane come back into his life... he was just feeling halfway human again, and this had to happen._

_"You'll thank me later," Crane said as he pulled the trigger and Michaels feel to the floor. _

_"NO!" Nick cried out as he rushed to where the officer had fell. Robert was on his feet now. By his brother side, he be darn if he was going to let his crazy man get a hold of his brother._

_Nick was crying as he knelt beside the officer. "Nicky, please let's step away from the body," he heard his brother say and he looked up. Robert was pleading with his brother with his eyes. _

_"He's right Nick," Nigel called out as he threw a piece of rope to Nick. "Tie you brother up." Nick didn't seem to move fast enough so Nigel cocked his gun. "You can tie him up or you can watch him die right here and now."_

_Looking at the rope in his hand he finally got to his feet and his eyes locked with his brother. "It's alright Nicky." Robert assured him._

_He nodded and tied his brother's hands behind his back and then waited for him to sit back on the couch before tying his feet. Glancing up he apologized." I'm sorry Robert, I'll get you out of this somehow."_

_Robert was about to say something, but Nigel cut him off. _

_"Now stand up Nick," Nigel calmly said with some more rope in his hand. "Hands behind you back." He quickly tied the young CSI up and then motioned for him to sit. After making sure his friend's feet were tried he moved over and grabbed some cloth and gagged the two men. "I have one more thing to do before we can leave._

_Nick couldn't take his eyes off the body that was lying at his feet. After a few minutes he could smell something. It was strong. Taking a sniff of the air, he could easily tell the smell of kerosene. A few minutes later, Nigel was back in the room a gas can in his hand pouring the stuff around the room and finally covered the body with it. "Time to go," he said cutting the rope that bound the two men's feet. Minutes later, they were in the back of Nick's SUV. Their feet tied again._

_Nick watched as Nigel left them and returned with the spare keys that Nick kelp in his kitchen. Lighting a match, Nigel tossed it inside the house and ran back to the SUV. Quickly started it up and drove away._

_Faith Hope and Love_

Grissom sat at his desk; a folder open in front of him with everything they knew so far about Nigel Crane was there. He had read over it a dozen times, but still nothing seemed to stand out to him. Brass had already checked out Crane's old home, but there wasn't anyone there and no sign that anyone had been there. That still left him with nothing to go on.

A squeak from his door let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. Looking up he motioned for Brass to come on in. "Did you get the information about Cranes family?"

"Yeah," he said handing the CSI the folder. "Nothing stuck out to me, but maybe you will find something." He was about to say something else when his phone started to ring. Answering it he turned his back to Grissom as he heard what the officer was telling him.

"You found him, and was he alive? Is he able to tell you anything?"

Grissom was on his feet going to where the detective stood. Waiting to find out who had been found and if they were able to help them with their case. After listening to several more questions that Brass had asked the person over the phone the detective put his phone away.

"What is it, did they find Nick?"

Brass turned to the CSI, "No, but they found Robert Stokes, he's alive, but in the hospital in very serious condition. We need to get to Desert Palm's."

Grissom's had a thousand questions running in his mind, but only one that he wanted to ask, "Do they know anything about Nick?"

Brass shook his head. It seems until Robert was awake they had no answer's. They were still at a dead end for now.

To be continued…

_Note: Wow, thank you guys so much. Your reviews were just amazing. Thank you to everyone that had read this story and everyone that has reviewed. I am grateful for all the kind words and the support._


	4. Chapter 4

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter Four

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. I am just writing this for fun and in hopes that others will enjoy the story._

_Note: I am so sorry that my chapters have been so short and that it took me so long to get this chapter posted. I am going to make them longer in the chapters to come. Thank you all for your wonderful support. I am grateful for those that have taken the time to read this story and for those that have reviewed the story so far. Thank you so very much._

_I just noticed while writing this chapter that I had Nick's car still at his home When Brass and Grissom were talking, but had Nigel drive off in it later. I am going to have him using Nick's SUV in this story. Sorry for the error._

_Faith Hope and Love _

_Several Hours Earlier…_

_Nick had his eyes closed as Nigel left his home. He knew it was destroyed, but that didn't bother him, not after what he was made to witness earlier. The thought that his brother was now involved in his bad luck was just too much. Nigel had just killed a man in his living room, he just hope that Robert wouldn't be the next to suffer because of him. _

_He felt the car stop and his eyes flew open. He looked around to see that they were on a deserted road. This couldn't be good, he told himself as Nigel got of the car and went toward the back door that Robert was sitting at. Nick's eyes open wide in fear as Robert was yanked from where he had been seated and fell hard on the sandy desert ground. _

_"This is the end of the road for you Robert," Nigel taunted. "Me and Nick need to head on out and unfortunately for you, we aren't needing any company."_

_Nick shook his head as he tried to get out of the car, "Nigel you can't do this…please."_

_Nigel turned to look at Nick. "You have to be protected. You family and friends aren't doing a good job at it, so it's my turn to make sure you are safe." With those last words he started to kick at Robert. Being careful to make sure that each kick made the man cry out in pain. "He has to be out of our way."_

_"Then leave him. Call for someone to come looking for him, but please don't hurt him anymore." Tears were rolling freely down his face as he spoke. "You say you want to protect me, prove to me that you aren't someone that I need protected from and let him go."_

_Shaking his head Nigel glared at Nick. "You know that I mean what I say. I mean, you and I are friends…you know that a friend would do anything for a friend, even if they have to protect them from those around them that they wouldn't normally think that would harming them."_

_Nick was scared out of his mind. He had to do something to help his brother. After all it was his fault that Robert was here to begin with. "Please if you are my friend you won't kill him. You have to know that my family mean a lot to me…please don't take my brother from me."_

_Nigel stopped his attack on Robert and paced back and forth for a moment. After a few minutes he turned back to where the man laid on the ground. "Alright, I will give him a chance. I won't kill him right out, but I will make it where he won't go anywhere." With that he pulled out the gun he had used earlier and pointed it at the man._

_The CSI's mind was working over time, this isn't what he was expecting, but nothing these days went the way that he wanted them to. "No… you can't." The words were barely out of his mouth when he heard the first of three shots being fired. He had just gotten his brother killed._

_Faith Hope and Love_

Present Time, Location Robert Stokes Was Found…

Catherine and Sara had just arrive and headed to where the area was taped off. There really wasn't anything around. It was a few miles out of town, and if a trucker hadn't of found their friends brother, they knew that Robert would be dead by now as it was, from what information they were given before heading out that the man was barely alive.

"What do we have?" Catherine asked as she headed over to the officer in charge.

"Mr. Stokes was found here," Detective Clinton Wilson said pointing to where Robert had been laying. It wasn't an hard location to point out, they could tell that Robert had bleed a lot."

Sara bent down and looked closer to the sandy road. "I've got a tire print here. Good thing today isn't windy or we would have lost it." She took out her kit and pulled out her camera. After taking a picture she went about getting a draft of the tire print.

Catherine took the time to look around more. There really wasn't much to go on here. He continued to scan the area until Sara was finished. By then they pretty much had figured out that nothing was there that would be any help to them. As they headed to where Sara had parked, they hoped that Grissom and Warrick were doing better than them if they were going to help Nick.

Faith Hope and Love 

Nick didn't even try to pay attention to where Nigel was driving to, he didn't care. His mind playing over and over the moment when his brother was shot and left behind like he was nothing, and to Nick all this was his doing. After all he knew no one else that had the kind of luck that he had. Leaning his head back and closed his eyes. He was just tired, tired of from his ordeal a week ago and tired of what was happening now.

As he heard the car stop and the engine being cute, he opened his eyes and looked around. Oh God no, this couldn't be happening. Looking around he could see that they were at an old mineshaft.

"Nick, were home for a few weeks and after things cool down some, then we'll be able to move on, you want that right Nick." Nigel got out of the car and moved around to where Nick was seated and opened the door. "We'll only be in there for a little while."

Nick was shaking his head in fear; no he couldn't be made to go into that mine. "Nigel…I…I can't go in there…Please we can go anywhere else, but please don't make me go in there."

"Oh stop being such a baby, Nick. It isn't going to hurt you one bit, now come on and lets go get you settled in." With that he pulled the man out of the car. Nick planted his feet as firmly as he could; he wasn't going to let Nigel do this. He was breathing heavily now and was very close to having a full blown panic attack.

When Nigel saw how Nick was reacting to their makeshift home, he helped Nick sit back in the car, "Ok, lets take this one step at a time. I guess you are a little worried about this after what happened to you. You just need to calm down." Reaching into the front seat he grabbed a bottle of water. "Here drink some of this."

Nick shook his head, he didn't want anything that Nigel was offering him, but Nigel wasn't going to have any of that. "It's only water and I can see that you need something to drink. Now drink this now or I'm going to go ahead and drag you into that mine."

Nick lifted frightened eyes to the man that was causing this nightmare for him. He let Nigel bring the water to his lips and started to drink. After tasting how stale the water was he pulled back after a few swallows. He started to listen to Nigel ramble on and noticed that he had a bad after taste from what he had just drank. Something had been added to the water he had just drunk. After a short time his thoughts started to drift all over the place.

"Good, now just try to relax some. It's only a mineshaft, nothing to really worry about and nothing for you to freak out about. It isn't like I'm burying you or something, I'm just trying to protect you…protect you like your friends couldn't."

Nick listened to Nigel and couldn't help but wonder, why he thought killing a member of his family and a police officer was protecting him. "Please, just let…me go." Nick pleads as he head started to feel a little fuzzier. His eyes started to get heavy, 'no.' he thought he couldn't fall asleep. "What did…you do?" He asked as he blinked his eyes trying to force them to stay open.

"Just gave you a little something to help you rest so I can get you settled into your new home." Nigel said as he watched Nick's head fall to the side and lost consciousness.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter Five

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Sorry that this update took so long, life seems to get in the way of writing. I want to thank everyone that has read this story and those who have reviewed it. Thanks for your encouragement. _

Faith Hope and Love

He had just been allowed to enter Robert Stokes room. His best friends brother had just gotten settled in after getting the bullets removed. Warrick closed the door as he went farther into the room. He looked so much like Nick lying there.

He was glad that he was along and that Grissom had headed back to work after getting all the information that he needed. Warrick new that Grissom was like all of them wanting to get any information they can to get their friend back home soon. So now he stood looking down at the last person to have seen Nick. He had been given the job to wait and get Roberts statement while the rest of the team worked on finding Nick.

Heading over to the chair closest to the man's bed he took a seat watching the man sleep and hoping that he would wake up soon. Every minute was essential when working a missing person's case and that went double when it came to the man that had Nick, Nigel Crane wasn't a sane man and he worried what his friend was going through.

Taking in a deep breath he leaned his head forward to rest them in his hands. Moving his eyes up just enough to see the bed and the man lying there. Closing his eyes he could only see his friend, being rushed into the ER just over a week ago. How can things go so horribly wrong so fast?

Sometimes life wasn't fair.

Faith Hope and Love

Gil Grissom sat at his desk looking at the phone before him. He had a knot in his stomach as he picked up the receiver and started to dial the number that was in the file in front of him. He listened as the phone rang once, twice an on the third ring he head a woman answer the phone.

_"Hello."_

"Hello Jillian, this is Gil Grissom from…"

_"Oh hello Mr. Grissom, is there something wrong…is it Nick? Is he having trouble adjusting to going home?" She asked and took in a breath. "I tried to call, but there wasn't an answer. Not from him or Robert and neither of them have called."_

"There's something that happened. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…"

_Before he could get anymore out, she interrupted him. "Something happened to them…didn't it?"_

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a heavy heart. What he had to tell her next wasn't going to be easy. "Is your husband at home?" He didn't want her to be alone when he told her what had been happening.

_"Yeah, he's standing right here. Please…just tell me."_

"Nick and Robert were kidnapped. Robert has been found and is in the hospital…he was shot three times." He heard her gasp and could easily make out that she was starting to cry after a moment Bill's voice came on.

_"Mr. Grissom, is Robert going to be alright? And what about my other son? Where is Nick?" The man asked._

"Robert is going to be alright. He is going to be in the hospital for a few days, but he will make a full recovery. Nick hasn't be found yet…"

_"What is being done to find him?" Bill Stokes asked. There was fear and desperation in his friend's father's voice. "What are you and the police doing to bring Nick home?"_

"We're doing everything we can to bring Nick home, Sir. Trust me this is taking top priority. We're going to find him." Grissom talked to Bill Stokes for another half an hour, before he was able to explain everything that has been happening. Putting the phone back on the hook, Gill Grissom felt ten years older than he had just half an hour before. Looking to his door to see that he was alone he put his face in his hands. They had to find Nick in time.

Faith Hope and Love

His head hurt. It was pounding, as he started to wake. After a moment he forced his eyes open. They felt a little heave, and he had to force hem to stay open more than a few seconds at a time. It took him a minute or two to get them to focus on his surroundings. What he saw made his heart rate started to increase. This couldn't be real.

Looking around he could see a faint light that a small lantern was putting off. "No…you can't keep me in here!" He called out as he remembered that he was in a mine. He couldn't face this…not now. He couldn't be here, he had to get out of here…had to be able to breathe fresh air…he needed fresh air.

""It isn't going to be that long, we can sit around and talk. I've got everything that we are going to need. That friend of mine that I was telling you about had told me that he'd kept this place stocked…and he has, we aren't going to be wanting anything." Nigel said as he came over to Nick and knelt down in front of him. "This is just like camping in the great outdoor, just a little underground."

Nick turned fearful eyes toward Nigel. "I can't be down here. Please. I have to be above ground." He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Please, just let me go."

"But you need protected…and I need to be there one to do that. No one else has been doing that." Nigel explained as he stood and started to pace. "We can be friends now."

"But I don't want to be your friend," Nick weakly explained.

Stopping his pacing Nigel shook his head before pacing again. "You don't mean that, you are just remembering what was, there's a lot that is going to change. Now that I took care of some of the problems."

Nick started to laugh, what in the world did Nigel think he was going to do, be grateful that he had killed that officer and his brother. "I didn't ask you to kill them! I don't want this…any of it!"

Knelling back down Nigel whispered, "But I have to protect you."

"Do you hear yourself!" Nick shouted. "It isn't anyone out there that I need protected from…you're who I need protected from. You're the one that I want to be away from, please just leave me alone." The CSI was crying now, not wanting to face anything else that day, he just wanted it all to end, one way or another.

"You can't mean that."

"You think I needed you… a few years back," Nick asked between sobs. "I didn't need you then and I sure as hell don't need you now, just get out of my life." He wished that he could get free so he could make this man see that he wanted nothing to do with him. "I will never want to be your friend, not now, not ever. You are nothing to be but a nightmare. I went from one to another because of you and the man that kidnapped me at least he wasn't nearly as crazy as you are."

Nigel just stared at the man before him; this isn't how it was supposed to be. Nick was supposed to be his friend. He was supposed to take care of him and protect him. No, they had turned him against him. They all had turned Nick against him.

Faith Hope and Love

He must have fallen asleep; the next time his eyes opened he was hearing a moan. Lifting his head, Warrick looked at Robert Stokes. Going to the man's side, the CSI gently called his name.

"That's It Robert, you can do it," He called out as he watched Robert's eyes open.

It took him a few moments to start processing where he was and it finally hit him. Bolting up in his bed he gasped from the pain that it caused him. "Nick! You have to find him."

Jumping to his feet Warrick helped his friends brother lay back down and quickly grabbed the Button, calling for someone to help Robert with the pain. "Don't worry, were on it, but you need to just take a few breaths… that's right, one more…good." He was worried Robert's face went deathly pale.

Robert was shaking his head profusely, "No, you…have to get…to him, he…"

Finally the nurse came into the room with a small tray. After putting the pain medication into Robert's IV to call his doctor back. "Dr. Padgett will be back in about half an hour."

Warrick nodded his thanks as he turned his attention back to Robert. "After a few minutes he seemed to relax more. The CSI could tell the young man was righting the effects of the medication needing to tell Warrick something.

"Nick, saw me get…shot," He said his voice coming out in a whisper. "He need's your help…needs to get away from that man." He met Warrick's eyes. "I'm scared. He isn't…isn't doing good."

"We're going to find him, did you hear anything that could help us find Nick?"

Robert was finding it hard to concentrate, but he had to help his brother. "Cellmate. Chett something. Up in the mountains." His eyes were getting extremely heavy. "Mine, heard him say in the car."

Warrick patted the man's hand, "we'll find him, you did good, real good." The other man sighed as his eyes closed for the last time. "Nick would be proud of you," the CSI whispered as he stood to his feet. He had to check into who Nigel's cellmate was, and hoped that Nick wasn't anywhere near a mine

Faith Hope and Love

Nigel kicked one of the rolled up sleeping bags across the rocky floor. "You're never survive here alone without me to protect you," he shouted at Nick as he came closer to his captive. "Never survive."

"At this point, I don't care anymore!" Nick shouted back.

"You really think you can just choose to be away from me, it isn't that simple." Nigel whispered.

"Why don't you just leave and be done with it," Nick leaned his head against the hard wall of the shaft. He just needed some rest. To just be alone."

"Fine, have it your way."

Nick's head shot up, looking at Nigel as if he had just grown a second head. Was Nigel really going to just leave him along? "What?"

"I said fine," Nigel called out angrily as he went to start gathering a few things. "You can stay here and rot for all I care. They turned you against me… they are the reason that you want to be away from me."

Nick watched him and after a few minutes Nigel headed his way and knelled down beside him. "I'm going to leave you like you are, but I'm going to make sure your last hours on earth is like hell." With that he cut on a flashlight and stood up heading over to the only source if light and made sure that the mineshaft was dark, with the exception if the light he was holding. "Enjoy being in the dark, scared, alone, with no hope that anyone will come safe you. Just remember that you are the reason that No good cop is dead and you're the reason your brother died back there. Before tonight is over your parent's will have no son's left and only one they will be able to bury, cause no one is going to find you any time soon."

As Nigel left, Nick gasped for breath, he could feel a panic attack starting. He never expected Nigel to leave him in the dark, and under ground. This was his worse nightmare coming true. As he started to sob, he just hoped that his parent's wouldn't blame him for getting his brother killed.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"One Nightmare to Another"

Chapter Six

By: Faith/Hope&Love951

_Sorry that this is posted so late. Thank you all for all your lovely feedback and for everyone that has read this story._

_Faith Hope and Love_

Brass walked into the Conference Room the CSI's were meeting in and placed a file on the table for the group to see. "Chett Hamilton. He wasn't a cellmate to Nigel, but they were pretty tight. Always could be found together on their time away from their cell."

Grissom pulled the file closer to him. "It says here he was found guilty of murdering his three brothers. In an old abandoned mine." The supervisor looked up at Jim. "Do you think that's where Nigel headed with Nick?"

"It's the best lead we have yet," He turned heading toward the door. "Coming?"

All the CSI's got to their feet and started for the door. Grissom turned to see his team together, just like that night not long ago. He knew he wasn't going to stand a chance if he was even to mention for anyone one to stay behind. So as they all filled out of the room, he was hoping that this wasn't a dead-end.

_Faith Hope and Love_

He had been sitting their still bound for what seemed to him for hours. Ever sound made his skin crawl and he was grateful that so far he seemed to be alone. Even though he was praying that someone found him. He wasn't too hopeful that it would really happen.

He jumped as he felt something touch his arm and when he recognized it for what it was, some type of insect he started to shake. He did the best that he could to get the ting off of him and after several moments of moving his arm against the rock wall it finally was forced off of him. However, by the time he was crying steadily.

His nerves were on edge as he hoped that whatever bug that had been on him earlier would just stay away, so he found himself praying more. Remembering what the doctor had said before leaving the hospital he tried to take deep breaths to calm his nerves and to stop the panic that had already started. After several tries he found that it was useless. He couldn't stop the shaking and crying.

Then he saw something flicker in the darkness that surrounded him. No, it wasn't a flicker. It was a light. 'Oh God, no. Nigel must be back.' He couldn't take anymore of the man's insane rambling about how he had wanted to protect him. Closing his eyes tightly he didn't want to see the man again.

"All Clear!" He heard someone yell out. His eyes opened as he felt a hand touch his arm. Gasping as he saw a friendly face looking at him. He had only felt this type of relief once before and started cry even more.

"We've got you know. It's over," the detective said as he called for someone else to join them. When he turned his attention back to Nick he asked. "Nick, where is Nigel?"

Nick took a deep breath to try to will himself to stop crying so that he could speak. "Gone." He watched as Grissom came to his side. "Gris!"

"We got you Nick," the supervisor assured the frightened man.

"Their dead. I couldn't do anything to help them," Nick said as he leaned toward his former boss and started to cry harder. "He killed them because of me."

"Nick, you need to listen…" Grissom started, but was interrupted by the sobbing CSI.

Nick started shaking his head. "I saw him shoot them. I saw him shoot him, Oh God! I got my brother killed."

Grissom was hoping Nick close to him as he cried. "No Nick."

"He's dead Grissom because of me…"

"Nick!" Grissom raised his voice just a little and looked down as Nick tried to control his emotions. "You have to listen to me. Robert is alive."

Nick just shook his head. "No, I saw him! Nigel shot him. God, he shot him so many times, and there wasn't anything that I could do to help him."

"No Nick," he heard someone else yell at him. Nick's head shot up to see Warrick knelling beside Grissom. "Robert is alive and waiting for us to bring you back." Warrick took the CSI's head in his hands and made eye contact. "He's alive man…he's alive."

Nick shook his head, letting his friend knew that he understood. After a moment he finally spoke. "I need to see him, please can I see him."

Warrick nodded. "I'll bring you to him myself and make sure once you've been checked out. You see him." Warrick looked toward Grissom and saw the other man nod his approval. They waited until Nick was released, and then helped him to stand. "We're going to make this alright man, no matter what, we're going to make this right."

Grissom watched as the two men headed out of the shaft and then looked at Brass. "I'm going to go tell everyone else they can head to the hospital, then I'll head back in to process the scene."

Brass placed a hand on Grissom's shoulder, "I'll need to question Nick, but I'll wait until he sees his brother." He looked around the mineshaft. "He's not going to be able to tell us much until he calms down some."

Grissom nodded, "I'll head to the hospital with you in a little while."

_Faith Hope and Love_

It was the longest walk he had ever made before, but it was a walk that he couldn't wait until it was over. He had been told that his brother was alive, but he couldn't believe that until he saw Robert for himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends. He did, but at that moment he trusted what his eyes could see rather than what others were telling him.

Warrick was right beside him as they came to a stop outside of his brother's room as he knocked he closed his eyes as he heard the voice he had thought he would never hear again. Turning to Warrick he asked for some time alone with is brother.

Placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder Warrick opened the door before turning and whispering, "When you're ready to go you just have to call me. I'll be right down the hall."

Nick smiled sadly before entering the room. "Thanks."

He waited until Warrick was gone before he peaked in to see his brother sleeping. Slowly he made his way toward the bed. Reaching out he placed a shaky hand inside the hand of his brother. It only took a moment for the other man's eyes to open. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at Nick.

"Thank God," he said as he reached up to grab Nick's arm. "I was so worried about you."

Nick slowly and as genteelly as he could, he leaned down to give his brother a hug. The tears came and as both men cried they really didn't need to say anything. At that moment the two brothers new that they just needed to be close to one another. So for the next few hours they stayed close and after some time, they called their parents.

_Faith Hope and Love_

It was hours later when Warrick and Nick pulled in front of Warrick's house. Turning off the SUV, he turned to see the injured man's eyes closed. Thinking his friend was sleeping he touched his shoulder. "We're here."

Without opening his eyes Nick stated, "I know. Look Bro we need to talk." After a second his eyes opened and he turned to face the other CSI. "It's about what happened…and what I…need to do."

No liking the sound of how this was starting out Warrick tried to prepare himself for whatever the other man had to say. "You really need to give things some time."

Nick laughed and looked away for a second before turning back to the other man. "Trust me, I've had time to think. Days in the hospital… hours in that shaft."

"But…"

"Please, this isn't easy for me, please let me just get this over with," Nick tearful voice said as he looked down at his hands. "So much has happened and I can't deal with anymore right now. My brother asked me to go down to Austin with him for a few days. It is only a few hours from my parents and that will give me time to try to process what happened."

Warrick nodded. "Is a few weeks away what you think you need right now?"

Nick shook his head, "I haven't anything left here. My house is gone. And the job, well… right now, I don't want to even think about ever doing that kind of work again. Seeing all that death… I can't deal with that…not again."

Warrick stared at Nick. "It's too soon, you need time to really think about something as important as leaving the lab."

Nick laughed. "I don't want to do that again. I don't want to have to see all those sad hopeful faces of people wanting to know who killed their loved ones. Knowing that it could have easily been my parents waiting for you guys to tell them who had buried me or who had shot my brother. No. Being a CSI isn't something that I want to do again."

"You just have to get away for awhile and clear your head." Warrick said as he turned to look out the window of his SUV. "You just have to learn how to believe in yourself and others again."

"I'm done." He said firmly before opening the passenger side door. "I'm tired. Can we just go on inside so I can lay down."

Clearing his throat Warrick just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Together they walked into the house.

_Faith Hope and Love_

Ten Day's Later, Airport

The CSI team stood side by side as they watched Nick and his parents and brother check their luggage in. Nick agreed to meet his mom, dad and brother past security so that he could have sometime with his friends. Turning he gave them a smile. They could easily see that it was forced. Nick went over to them.

Greg patted him on the arm before giving him a hug, "don't be a stranger."

Nick shook his head, "Never." He watched as Greg moved to the side as Catherine came up to him and pulled him close.

"Please come back. The lab won't be the same without you," she whispered. "If you can't just know that we love you."

Nick pulled back. He was fighting back tears. "I love you guys too."

She nodded as she moved to the side. Sara quickly took her place. "We're going to miss you. You know that don't you."

"I'll miss you guys too." Nick said as he pulled her toward him into a hug. He turned to Brass. The detective just stood there. After a moment he spoke.

""You take care of yourself kid, and if you need anything…you know where to reach me."

Nick smiled. "You're the first person I'll call."

Jim patted him on the shoulder. "Make sure of it."

Warrick couldn't stop himself, his eyes were filled with tears and he pulled his brother toward him. "I'll be down in a week. You take care of yourself and make sure you see that Doc, that was set up for you."

Nick nodded. "Appointment first thing in the morning." He gave a smile laugh. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime Bro…any time." He gave Nick one more hug before letting Grissom talk to Nick.

Grissom held up a peace of paper. "I'm not going to turn in your note of resignation until you have had sometime to really think this through. You're still on leave."

"Thanks, but…"

Grissom didn't let him finish. He shook his head, "take sometime to clear your head. Then you can rethink everything. Just remember, we're here if you need anything." He pulled Nick into a hug before quietly saying. "You have never been a disappointment to me. Never have and never will. You're a fine CSI."

Nick pulled back and nodded. "Thanks for everything. I really should be going."

Grissom nodded. "I want you to be the first to know. Ecklie has approved that our team be put back together."

"I'm glad…"

Grissom placed a hand on his shoulder. "Our team isn't complete without you." Giving the shoulder a squeeze he gestured to the others. You best get ready to head toward the back. Your plane leaves in half an hour."

Nick steeped back. "Thanks for everything guys. I'll see you all."

They all watched as he headed for the security line so that he could meet his family. Grissom turned to his team. "Let's head to work." They all turned and headed toward the exit. None of them even noticed the pair of eyes that had watched them during the whole goodbyes. Nigel gave one last look toward Nick and turned to leave.

The End

_I am working on my next story. I want to get it finished before I start to post. It took me so long to write each chapter and everyone had such a long wait that I thought that I would just get my next story written first then I will start posting and have the story ready to post each chapters sooner. Thanks for all your support. You have all been so kind for reading my story._


End file.
